<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corduroy dreams by soperiso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379277">corduroy dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso'>soperiso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soperiso/pseuds/soperiso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet in which Johnny wakes up from a nightmare and Peter comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corduroy dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/gifts">spider_woman</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At roughly two in the morning on a Tuesday, Peter is awoken by the sound of someone whining and whimpering next to him. And not in the good way, either. In the nightmare kind of way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, Johnny, wake up,” Peter says, gently shaking Johnny’s shoulder, “Wake up, Jay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny sits up as if struck by lightning, gasping for air. “God, I’m sorry,” He says, his voice rough from sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter furrows his brow. “Sorry? About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waking you up,” Johnny says as he tries to make his way out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter puts a gentle but strong hand on his chest, holding Johnny in place. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leaving? I thought that was obvious. You need to sleep, and I’m messing that up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sighs, “You’re joking, right? I’m not letting you leave after a nightmare like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you, Pete, but you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>me do anything,” Johnny says, pushing against Peter’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny obviously wants to be alone, but Peter knows that he’ll spiral if left with his thoughts. So, Peter doesn’t budge. “Talk to me, Torch,” He says, giving Johnny his best, most earnest puppy-dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny lets out a breath of air, flopping back onto the mattress. “Negative Zone,” Is all he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s enough for Peter to know exactly what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Peter says, hoisting Johnny up out of bed and leading him to the shower, “Let’s get those bugs off of you, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Johnny says, his voice small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter turns on the shower and steps back into the bathroom to get Johnny’s sweaty pajamas off of him. His fingers brush over Johnny’s ribs as Peter pulls his shirt off of him. Johnny shivers. Peter turns up the heat on the shower, even though he knows, logically, that it won’t make much difference to Johnny. Still, dumb brain says ‘hot water make shiver go away’. In his haste to get Johnny into the shower, he forgets to take off his own clothes. Stepping under the spray, he hisses when he feels the odd sensation of wet fabric against his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny laughs softly. That one little reaction makes Peter’s wet socks worth the pain they cause him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter works slowly, helping Johnny wash the remnants of his nightmare off of him. He knows how bad these can get. This seems to have been a worse one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Johnny seems to be feeling better, the steam is so thick that Peter can barely see through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> see, though, is a single hand grasping the front of his thoroughly-soaked shirt and tugging him forward towards Johnny</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Johnny breathes, before pulling Peter’s lips flush against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steam makes it hard to breathe, but neither of them care. Entirely wrapped up in each other’s embrace, they hardly notice as the water gets colder. It takes one burst of particularly freezing water to get Peter to gasp, pulling away from Johnny and beginning to shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles, holding his arms out to Peter, who burrows into them after shutting off the water. There’s nothing quite like Johnny’s warm, warm arms to chase the cold away. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, holding each other in the shower, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that he very much likes the way that Johnny—kind, incredible, beautiful </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnny</span>
  </em>
  <span>—feels wrapped around him. Like he was made to be there, with Peter. And like Peter was made to be there with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like they could stay there forever, if it’s only them. Because it’s always been them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! come hang out with me on <a href="https://soperiso.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>